Riku vi Britannia
"I fix my brothers chaos and will continue to until we depart from each other" Riku to Kellen Riku Kiyoshi vi Britannia aka Shadow(リク·ヴィ·ブリタニア,Riku· vu~i· buritania) is a very strong fighter and is associated with the black knights Appearance He is a handsome young man his eyes dark brown and his hair is short and brown, he wears his school uniform and wears a brown jacket with white shirt underneath along with black pants that fit him and dark brown boots for his every day attire. As shadow he wears a black mask similar to his brother's but it has a purple jewel at the top with two curves coming down to the bottom of the helmet, his cape curves from one of his shoulders connecting to the other reaching his ankles when he's standing still the collar shaped like Zeros, he wears what his brother does all black with a outline of Gold. When he is in the knights of the round he wears the white uniform with a Red cape Personality He is a kind and caring person always seen with his brother never leaving his side and follows him every step of the way. Being sometimes Immature he tends to get into what his brother calls "Mature" situations that he is not ready to handle on his own and Miwa always helps him. He is very smart and takes his work seriously resulting in him being distant from other students, but is always ready for a party or fight. He loves his brother dearly and tried his best to be like him to fit his father's standards for becoming his son. As Shadow he his a maniac and tends to leave no one standing along with torturing his prisoners making him unstoppable to beat unlike his brother Miwa who is more of the aggressive and hostile type of warrior. He leaves them scarred and frightened so they can remember him and remind them that he is their death and can and will kill them if he chooses which strikes fear into his enemies some are stubborn than others. Bio R2(Season 2) Weapons Abilities Quotes "I love my brother so much but I can't get his attention to notice me if you know what I mean" Riku to his friends "I am your death and I will kill you if I want to, your life is in my hands that I may toy with whenever I want" Shadow to his enemies "You know the most pathetic thing in life is? That everyone has to die by me!" Shadow to his enemies "No matter what happens I'm with you every step of the way" Riku to Miwa Trivia *He had a crush on his brother Miwa and tried not to show it in anyway only if he can't keep it in and tends to blurt it out. *He loves to play violin and use to play it for his siblings when they were still living with their father, Nunnally would try to play but she would fail only for him to teach her a few things *He hates when his brother picks with him and makes things competitions to prove who's the better brother, but seems to always lose and has to fulfill his bets he's made. *He is acutally the older than Miwa *He was in love with Mark the first time he layed eye's on him Gallery Riku and Mark Wedding.jpg|Riku and Mark wedding